STORYBROOKE IN LOVE
by Link9
Summary: En ce 14 février, Regina imaginait rester terrée dans sa chambre. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Swanqueen ! Os


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Pour tuer le temps en attendant jeudi soir, voici un petit OS pour bien commencer la semaine !

L'histoire est inspirée d'un vieil épisode de Buffy contre les vampires.

Bonne lecture !

PS : rien à moi, tout aux deux créateurs de OUAT

* * *

 **STORYBROOKE IN LOVE**

Il y a des matins où l'on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Avec le recul, c'est ce que Regina aurait pu se dire, et surtout aurait dû faire, ce matin-là. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, c'était initialement ce qu'elle avait prévu. Flâner en pyjama, ne pas quitter son lit, sauf pour aller chercher de la glace au congélateur et des DVD en ce maudit 14 février.

La méchante reine détestait la Saint Valentin. Ce n'était qu'une stupide fête commerciale tout juste bonne à gonfler le chiffre d'affaire des restaurateurs, fleuristes et autres chocolatier. Vraiment d'un capitaliste abject. A vomir. Et ce crétin de Robin qui l'avait quittée pour cette imbécile de Marianne n'arrangeait pas sa haine viscérale pour cette stupide fête. Quand on avait le malheur d'être célibataire le jour de la Saint Valentin, mieux valait rester cloitrer chez soi. Encore plus dans une petite ville où tout le monde vous connait. Elle n'aurait pas supporté le regard des habitants de la ville et aurait sûrement crevé les yeux de Blanche-Neige qui aurait fait part de sa compassion dégoulinante d'un seul regard torve. Ce qui aurait fait mauvais genre, alors que sa relation avec Henry était au beau fixe.

Donc, Regina avait décidé de rester sagement chez elle et de ne pas tenter de sortie en ville, histoire de n'assassiner personne. En se retournant dans son lit, serrant la couette contre elle, elle eut un rictus mauvais. Elle n'était pas la seule célibataire célèbre en ville. Miss Swan avait largué son pirate d'eau douce (ou était-ce l'inverse ?) un mois plus tôt.

\- Peut-être que Blanche sera occupée à chercher un prétendant à sa fille et me fichera une paix royale, gloussa la brune, moqueuse.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna et, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, Regina décida d'ignorer son visiteur. Mais le destin, par le biais de son fils, en avait décidé autrement.

\- M'man ! C'est grand-père !

\- Passe une bonne journée mon chéri ! lança Regina, par automatisme, se sentant coupable d'avoir oublié qu'Henry avait une sortie de prévue.

\- Non, c'est pour toi ! cria l'adolescent, un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la stupeur sur le visage de la brune. Des plans se formaient dans sa tête tandis qu'elle repoussait la couette pour passer une robe de chambre assortie à son pyjama. Charmant venait l'assassiner pour offrir sa tête à Blanche-Neige en cadeau de St Valentin, gage de son amour éternel. Ou il venait lui arracher le cœur pour la punir d'avoir fait souffrir sa famille. Ou il venait réquisitionner sa maison, vu que sa famille s'agrandissait.

Elle descendit les marches, se préparant à combattre, et croisa Henry au milieu des escaliers. Son fils haussa les épaules et fila dans sa chambre, une nouvelle bd à la main. Regina fronça ses sourcils et se planta devant Charmant père.

\- Que me vaut ce déplaisir ? Surtout à… 8 heures du matin, un week-end ? commença la brune, glaciale.

Autant montrer les dents d'emblée, histoire d'impressionner l'adversaire. James se mit à genoux et Regina afficha un léger rictus. Bien, il reconnaissait déjà sa défaite. Elle allait pouvoir retourner au lit plus tôt que prévu.

\- Ma reine, acceptez cette rose, bien fade comparée à votre beauté, commença le grand-père d'Henry en sortant une fleur légèrement défraîchie de derrière son dos.

Regina manqua tomber sur son séant et dévisagea froidement le shérif adjoint.

\- C'est bien bas de vous moquer en ce jour si particulier pour vous, siffla la brune.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, ma douce souveraine. Je voudrais vous offrir une rivière de diamants, une pluie d'étoiles… tout ce qui vous ferez plaisir. Dites-moi ce qui vous agréerez et vous l'aurez.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, reine de mon cœur.

\- Ok… dégagez de mon perron !

Sur ces mots, Regina lui claqua la porte au nez, se frotta les mains et retourna se coucher. Mais ce matin il semblait que l'univers était contre elle. Son projet ne put aboutir, sa couette étant recouverte de missives que des oiseaux, entrant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre entrouverte, déposaient sur le lit.

La brune se saisit d'une lettre, déplia le vélin et manqua s'étouffer en la parcourant en biais.

\- Regina, mon tendre amour, j'ai conscience que nos rapports tendus depuis des années masquent en réalité un attachement profond et sincère. Aussi, ne nous voilons plus la face. Je ne vous hais point, ma mie, je vous aime de tout mon cœur… Votre dévouée, Blanche.

Regina froissa le mot et, attrapant sa poubelle, jeta toutes les lettres de Blanche-Neige.

\- Je vais prendre une douche rapide, passer mes plus beaux habits de méchante reine et je vais incendier le taudis qui leur sert d'appartement… Ca leur apprendra à se moquer de moi !

Elle se raidit alors que le bruit d'une guitare maladroitement jouer s'élevait. Regina ouvrit plus largement la fenêtre et se pencha pour apercevoir Grincheux qui poussait la sérénade en contrebas dans son jardin, ses larges pieds de nain foulant ses parterres de fleurs.

\- Mes hortensias ! s'étouffa la reine.

\- Regina, mon amour, j'aime quand tu joues des tours. Tes robes sexy me donnent des envies… malheureusement inassouvies.

La brune ravala la rage qui montait en elle en inspirant profondément et, attrapant la cruche d'eau sur sa table de chevet, la renversa sur la tête du nain.

\- Dégage, Munchkin, si tu tiens à la vie.

\- Je suis un nain, Ma Majesté.

\- C'est pire… grommela la brune en fermant la fenêtre, remerciant le double vitrage.

Elle s'assit quelques instants et inspira une nouvelle fois profondément. Soit elle était victime d'une ignoble farce, soit un sortilège était à l'œuvre.

\- Henry ? Aurais-tu joué avec les livres de ton grand-père paternel pour me trouver un compagnon de St Valentin ? cria-t-elle.

\- Non m'man, répondit fortement l'adolescent de sa chambre. J'suis occupé avec mes maths ! Un problème ?

\- Un ? Si seulement… plutôt plusieurs… marmonna la reine.

Elle finit par se lever et passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qui, elle l'espérait, lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place. Le nain lui déclarant sa flamme et sous-entendant ses envies lui avait retourné l'estomac. Charmant, puis Blanche, Grincheux… Elle cessa soudain de se laver les cheveux, ouvrit la bouche et les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt plein de mousse de shampoing.

\- Je vais la tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rinçant abondamment sous le jet, avant d'attraper une serviette chaude. Les trois complices naturels de Miss Swan ! Si elle croit qu'elle va se faire pardonner sa trahison en m'envoyant les imbéciles de sa cour, elle va déchanter !

Elle quitta la cabine de douche encore plus furieuse qu'à son entrée et se sécha vigoureusement les cheveux.

\- Elle va le regretter… siffla la reine. Je vais la torturer longtemps, elle va crier et me supplier… ça va être jouissif.

\- Jouissif ? Autant que tu veux, Regina chérie, susurra une voix grave langoureuse.

\- Regina chérie ? répéta la brune en relevant la tête.

Ruby se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bain, en sous-vêtements, et se léchait les lèvres à la vue de la reine nue.

\- Miss Lucas ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ? Et que faites-vous en sous-vêtement ?

\- M'man ? T'es forte en maths ?

Regina serra les dents. Elle avait un instant oublié Henry. Elle tira la louve dans la salle de bain pour fermer la porte rapidement tandis que celle de sa chambre s'ouvrait.

\- Les équations à deux inconnus, tu maîtrises ?

\- Bien sûr mon chéri… Mais avant, tu peux demander à Miss Swan de passer ? J'ai quelque chose à voir avec elle et c'est assez urgent.

\- Okay, marmonna le gamin en quittant la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de cavalcade retentit dans l'escalier. Mais la maire n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de descendre lentement, trop occupée à repousser les avances de Ruby qui était collée dans son dos et dont les mains se montraient bien trop aventureuses à son gout.

\- Miss Lucas, la gestion des cas de forces majeures m'autorisent à employer la magie, siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

\- Tout en toi est magie ma chérie. Et rien ne saurait mieux te définir que l'enchantement que tu crées dans mon bas-ventre en ce moment, feula la serveuse en laissant descendre ses lèvres le long de la nuque de la reine.

Regina ouvrit la porte et gagna sa chambre mais la louve l'attrapa par le poignet avec elle et l'entraîna sur le lit.

\- Partez maintenant ou subissez mon courroux, feula la souveraine.

\- Et le mien ! s'exclama une voix à la fenêtre.

Ruby et Regina tournèrent la tête de concert pour aviser Blanche-Neige, un arc à la main, dans le cadre de la fenêtre qui avait été crochetée.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, je m'inquiétais, se justifia la princesse. Et à raison !

Elle encocha une flèche et pointa son arme sur Ruby.

\- Laisse-la tranquille, gronda la nouvelle maire.

\- Dans tes rêves ! siffla la serveuse.

\- M'man ! Y'a grand-père qui monte ! cria Henry du rez-de-chaussée.

James Charmant pénétra dans la chambre, son épée à la main.

\- Henry ! Dis à Miss Swan de se magner le train ! hurla Regina, qui perdit son sang froid.

Après tout, elle était nue, dans sa chambre, entourée de personnes qu'elle tolérait à peine.

\- Ne bougez pas, ma douce, je viens vous sauver des griffes de ses deux harpies ! tonna James en bombant le torse.

Regina retrouva momentanément ses esprits et se dit que s'il existait une situation de force majeure où elle pouvait utiliser la magie, c'était bien celle-là.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, s'impatienta la reine qui fit un geste du poignet.

Les trois protagonistes se trouvèrent immobilisés, l'un à quatre pattes sur le lit, l'autre pourfendant les rideaux de la chambre, le dernier enjambant l'appui de la fenêtre. Regina souffla d'exaspération avant d'attraper des vêtements pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- Je vais la tuer. Ensuite je vais la ressusciter puis je vais lui arracher le coeur avant de le lui faire avaler ! marmonna la brune entre ses dents en finissant de se maquiller. Et après, continua-t-elle en repassant dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de vous trois. J'ai horreur d'avoir des acariens dans mes appartements.

Elle dévala les marches deux par deux et ouvrit furieusement la porte d'entrée pour la refermer aussitôt à la vue de l'attroupement qui s'était formé dans son jardin. La moitié de la ville semblait s'être donné rendez-vous sur sa pelouse, apportant chocolats, fleurs et autres présents bon marché.

\- Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! siffla-t-elle en se tapant la tête contre le bois. Henry, tu m'aimeras toujours si je redeviens une meurtrière de masse ?

\- Hmmm… T'aime, maman, répondit le jeune homme, plongé dans ses devoirs. Si x est égal à 3 fois y, et que y est compris entre…

Regina poussa un soupir douloureux.

\- As-tu pu avoir ton autre mère au téléphone ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, décomptant toute la population de Storybrooke sur ses plates-bandes, hormis l'énervante blonde qui allait lui payer sa fourberie.

\- Elle répond pas, fit mollement Henry du fond de sa chambre.

\- Ce qui ne m'étonne guère, grommela la maire. Elle doit se terrer quelque part en attendant que je règle la dernière catastrophe qu'elle a inventée. Mais quand va-t-elle comprendre que la magie n'est pas un jouet !

La brune remonta les manches de sa veste de tailleur et gagna son perron.

\- Vous vouliez votre reine ? commença-t-elle doucereusement.

\- Votre Majesté ! fit Granny en s'avançant, un plat de lasagne entre ses mains. Ne succombez pas aux charmes de cette jeunesse incapable et préférez une femme pleine d'expérience.

\- Vous plaisantez, se moqua Archie tandis que Pongo s'apprêtait à mordre les mollets de la vieille femme. Notre souveraine recherche un partenaire intellectuellement capable de rivaliser avec elle, et je suis tout désigné.

\- Vous ? Le psychologue de bas étage, railla Whale allongé sur le capot de la Mercedes de la brune. Elle a besoin d'un homme qui la comprenne, qui sait par quels tourments elle est…

\- CA SUFFIT ! rugit Regina.

Elle lança un sort et tous furent projetés hors de la plus belle propriété de Storybrooke. La brune se dépêcha de grimper dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe, direction le bureau du shérif, pied au plancher pour semer ses admirateurs qui la suivaient en courant.

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police ne lui prit pas assez de temps pour qu'elle se soit calmée. Elle entra telle une furie en hurlant.

\- Miss Swan, où que vous soyez, sortez de votre trou et montrez votre minable personne !

Pas un bruit, pas un couinement, pas même un bégaiement ne lui répondit. Exaspérée, elle ressortit du bureau pour se planter les poings sur les hanches sur le trottoir, cherchant où la blonde avait bien pu chercher à se faire oublier.

Un vacarme assourdissant résonna derrière elle et la brune se tourna pour faire face à une foule en délire qui courait dans sa direction. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Regina disparut dans une épaisse fumée violette pour réapparaître dans son caveau. Elle inspira profondément, rassurée d'avoir pu échapper à ses poursuivants, et pénétra dans son appartement de secours. Elle resta sur le seuil, interdite, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la femme nue sur son lit.

\- Je savais bien que vous finiriez par venir ici… murmura Emma en se redressant sur un coude, une paire de menottes se balançant au bout de son index.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Emma…

\- Oui ma reine, murmura la blonde, allongée sur le ventre, le drap de soie couvrant ses fesses commençant lentement à glisser.

Regina passa une main sur son visage et compta jusqu'à cinq avant de regarder à nouveau. Malheureusement la Sauveuse était toujours en tenue d'Eve dans son lit.

\- Miss Swan, ayez l'amabilité de vous rhabiller. Vous pourrez ensuite me raconter ce qui se passe en ville. Et vous avez intérêt à avoir de bons arguments ou ce qui vous sert votre coeur restera dans ce caveau pour l'éternité, faites-moi confiance.

La blonde cligna des yeux et se rassit peu gracieusement dans le lit.

\- Ok, j'y suis pour rien, fit-elle, penaude.

Regina fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la shérif.

\- J'ai remarqué des trucs bizarres ce matin et j'en ai déduis que la ville était sous un sortilège. Moe French et Belle qui se battent pour vous offrir la dernière boite de chocolats, c'est quand même un signe, quand on sait que les deux vous détestent. Bref, j'ai vu la fée bleue qui m'a expliqué que quelqu'un avait lancé un sort qui avait mal tourné et que toute la ville était amoureuse de vous.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas impactée, remarqua la brune. Et donc… pourquoi ce cinéma ?

\- C'est là que ça se complique. La fée bleue m'a aussi dit que seuls les gens qui vous aiment vraiment ne sont pas touchés. Genre Henry et… et moi. Aussi, j'ai pensé me servir du sort pour savoir si vous étiez intéressée par… moi.

Le froncement de sourcils de la reine s'accentua, faisant se tasser la blonde sur elle-même alors qu'elle resserrait les draps autour de son corps.

\- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que j'ai la tête à la bagatelle ? fit froidement la brune. Rendez-vous décente à défaut de vous rendre intéressante. Parce qu'il me semble que votre rôle de shérif était d'endiguer cette mascarade, pas d'en faire partie !

Emma fit la grimace avant de sourire.

\- Allez, avouer que c'est pas si mal d'avoir autant d'admirateurs transis…

\- Vous en reparlerez avec votre père ou votre mère, lâcha la brune en ramassant les vêtements de la shérif au sol avant de lui envoyer en plein visage. Ou mieux, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois, parlez-en avec votre amie Ruby qui a laissé ses mains s'égarer à des endroits où elles n'auraient jamais dû se trouver.

\- Pfff, et après, on s'étonne que pour exprimer mes sentiments pour vous, je recoure à un stratagème… souffla Emma en se relevant.

La reine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je l'aime… soupira la shérif en se rhabillant rapidement.

Elle finit par rejoindre l'ancienne maire dans la partie glauque du caveau et trouva cette dernière occupée à farfouiller dans une malle en fer.

\- Ok boss, vous avez un plan ? Une idée de qui a fait ça ? s'enquit-elle en s'adossant dans une position décontractée, les mains dans les poches, face à la maire.

\- Une idée que vous auriez dû avoir vous-même Miss Swan, répliqua Regina en faisant claquer un grimoire sur sa table de travail avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Oh moi, vous savez, les idées, je vous laisse ça, se moqua un peu la blonde. On m'a toujours dit que dans un couple, il ne faut pas que les deux soient aussi intelligentes, alors je vous laisse cette partie là.

\- Résumons : les seuls pratiquants sont vous, la fée bleue, Gold et moi-même. Nous n'avons rien fait, la fée bleue ne joue pas dans ce domaine, reste Rumpel.

Regina ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Je vois le tableau… Le Ténébreux a voulu jeter un sort pour que Belle lui revienne mais ça a raté. Reste à savoir pourquoi je suis la cible des hormones de Storybrooke.

La maire retourna son attention vers son grimoire.

\- Il faut que je trouve sur quoi il a travaillé…

\- Ou on peut lui demander, pour faire simple je veux dire, marmonna Emma sous le regard noir de la brune.

La shérif se gratta la nuque avant de claquer des doigts.

\- Sinon, je vous embrasse et notre baiser rompt le sortilège ! fit-elle, heureuse d'avoir une bonne idée. Et si ça marche pas, au moins, vous aurez eu un peu de plaisir !

\- Je comptais vous tuer pour être à l'origine de ce sort, je pense que je vais vous tuer pour être à l'origine d'autant de stupidités !

\- Ok, j'ai rien dit… allons chez Gold, on trouvera peut-être des indices...

\- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, on pourrait presque oublier que vous êtes blonde, fit narquoisement la maire.

Emma roula des yeux et Regina agita mollement la main, les faisant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée pourpre. Elles réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans le magasin de Rumpel qui était dans un désordre inhabituel. Le regard de la brune fut aussitôt attiré par un chaudron abandonné sur le comptoir. A côté du récipient en étain étaient étalés divers ingrédients, allant d'une potion d'une teinte verdâtre à quelques feuilles de sauges à moitié écrasées.

Elle s'approcha et renifla le chaudron avant d'afficher une mine dégoûtée.

\- Un filtre d'obsession... lâcha-t-elle avec une moue contrariée. Tout ça pour récupérer sa femme, je suppose. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire.

Elle inspecta scrupuleusement le fond du chaudron et eut une exclamation.

\- Mais quel imbécile ! gronda-t-elle en extirpant du bout des doigts un cheveux noir qui traînait au fond de la mixture. Voilà pourquoi ça a raté ! Il n'a pas nettoyé correctement son récipient !

\- 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! assena Emma avec un sourire satisfait.

La maire la regarda, interloquée.

\- Ben quoi, vous n'avez jamais regardé Harry Potter ? Avec Rogue, le prof de potion, une telle bourde vaut au moins ça !

De surpris, le regard se fit noir.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? aboya la brune.

\- Si vous voulez gueuler sur quelqu'un, y'a votre cour qui vous attend dehors, fit remarquer la shérif en désignant le trottoir du menton.

\- Et bien, faites quelque chose pour les retenir, s'énerva la maire en passant rapidement dans l'arrière-boutique.

Emma souffla en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Les corvées c'est toujours pour les mêmes, râla-t-elle en se mettant devant le comptoir. Allez les gens, on s'en va, la nana, elle est pour moi ! clama-t-elle alors que les premiers badauds pénétraient dans la boutique.

\- Seule contre nous ? ricana Charmant, c'est une plaisanterie !

\- J'vous prends tous une main avec un main dans le dos. Z'êtes que des nazes, grogna Grincheux en avançant d'un pas.

Emma sortit son pistolet et le pointa sur les nouveaux arrivés.

\- Sortez d'ici, ordonna-t-elle.

Un éclat sombre irradia la pièce et Gold apparut entre la blonde et ses amis.

\- Où est la reine de mes ténèbres ? susurra l'antiquaire en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Oh oh... me dites pas que vous êtes tombé dedans aussi... commença la blonde en reculant doucement. Regina, on a un gros soucis ! appela-t-elle.

Gold grimaça un sourire en faisant un pas en avant. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en sentant une main sur son avant-bras tandis qu'une pression s'exerçait sur son autre épaule.

\- Mon pote, tu fais la queue comme tout le monde, grogna Ruby.

\- Exactement. Pas de passe-droit, renchérit Mary-Margaret.

Rumpel agita mollement la main et tous ses adversaires se volatilisèrent instantanément.

\- Ils se rafraichiront les idées dans le lac de Storybrooke. Bien, où est ma douce ? s'enquit Gold en se frottant les mains.

\- Elle... elle se prépare à vous recevoir… tenta Emma. Je vais la chercher pour vous, lâcha-t-elle en faisant un repli stratégique vers l'arrière-boutique. Regina ? Monsieur Gold est là pour toi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour se glisser dans la pièce. Deux minutes, grimaça-t-elle au prêteur en refermant derrière elle. Tu peux te dépêcher ? murmura-t-elle sèchement à l'intention de la brune, parce que Gold, moi je le retiendrai pas longtemps !

\- Gold est victime de son propre sortilège ? demanda la brune, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux.

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air, il a dû laisser trainer son nez au-dessus des effluves de son chaudron et vlan, ça lui ait monté au neurone ! T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

Regina ignora la question et retourna dans la boutique pour se planter devant Gold. Ce dernier lui prit la main et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

\- Mon amour, un mot de ta part, et je m'arrache le cœur pour te l'offrir, s'enflamma le Ténébreux.

\- Comme gage de ton amour, mon cher Rumpel, je veux ta dague, ronronna la brune tandis qu'Emma s'approchait.

\- Tu plaisantes ? fit la shérif dans son dos.

\- Excuse-nous un instant, mon cher, fit la brune pour Gold avant d'entraîner la blonde dans l'arrière boutique.

Elle ferma la porte sur elles et toisa Emma d'un regard assassin.

\- Sachez, Miss Swan, que je ne plaisante jamais. J'ai enfin l'occasion de mettre la main sur cette fichue dague et de contrôler le Ténébreux, je ne la laisserai pas passer.

\- Je comprends bien l'idée de court-circuiter sa volonté, mais de là à te laisser les pleins pouvoirs là-dessus... je suis pas sûre, balbutia la shérif.

\- Heureusement que je ne vous demande pas votre avis, contra Regina avec un rictus.

Elle retourna dans la boutique où elle trouva Gold et les Charmants qui se menaçaient mutuellement de boule de feu, de flèche et de coup d'épée.

\- Hmm... je vais peut-être attendre avant de demander la dague. Juste pour savoir qui va gagner... sourit-elle.

Emma arriva dans son dos et se racla la gorge. La brune tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'air réprobateur du shérif.

\- Quoi encore ? grommela l'ancienne maire.

\- Tu sais très bien...

Regina souffla, exaspérée.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un Charmant pour gâcher mon plaisir ? grommela-t-elle.

Elle claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître les armes des protagonistes avant de faire valser dans les airs le couple qui passa par la porte déjà défoncée. Elle éleva une nouvelle fois la main et une onde se déploya autour du bâtiment, le rendant impénétrable aux importuns.

\- Nous voici entre nous, cher Rumple, fit la reine. Tu me déclarais ta flamme et tu allais me la prouver en me remettant ta dague, gage de ton amour pour moi.

\- Et je persiste à dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, ajouta Emma.

Rumpel fronça les sourcils, hésitant. Sa main tremblait en attrapant le manche de l'arme dans son veston. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés, comme si la conscience du Ténébreux luttait contre les faux sentiments de désir. Regina fit un pas de plus en direction de son ancien professeur, souriante, prête à recevoir ce qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps.

Au moment ou ses doigts effleuraient la dague, elle fut tirée en arrière et emmener hors de la boutique.

\- Tu as pensé à ce qu'en dirait Henry ? tempêtait Emma en l'entraînant dans la rue.

\- Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire ! siffla froidement la reine, le regard glacial, une main à la hauteur de la poitrine de la blonde.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ma reine, je vais défendre votre honneur, fit une voix derrière la brune.

\- Mulan ? s'étonna Emma, les yeux écarquillés. Tu n'étais pas sensée patrouiller dans les rues et maintenir l'ordre ?

\- Pour te laisser toute latitude à faire la cour à la dame de mon coeur ?

\- Tu es avec Aurore ! rétorqua la shérif.

Mulan leva son épée et menaça la blonde.

\- On règle ça en duel, Swan ? proposa la nouvelle shérif adjointe ?

\- Excellente idée, ma chère, minauda la maire. Je crois en vous, faites en sorte de ne pas me décevoir, conclut-elle avec un sourire sardonique pour la blonde qui déjà devait faire un pas de côté pour éviter la lame de la combattante.

\- Regina ! Tu ne peux pas faire...

\- Regardez-moi aller Miss Swan, répliqua la reine sans se retourner avant de disparaitre dans un nuage pourpre.

\- Mais quelle garce... grogna Emma. Mulan, va donc la retrouver, je te la laisse ! Elle doit être chez elle à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, c'est bien ! s'écria Mulan en partant à toute jambe en direction de la rue Milfin.

\- Pas question, hurla Marie-Margaret qui se frottait le bas du dos tout en courant derrière elle, entrainant à sa suite une cohorte de plus en plus impressionnante d'habitants de Storybrooke en amour avec leur maire.

\- Bon débarras, souffla Emma en se dirigeant vers la boutique de Gold.

Elle avança précautionneusement une main vers la porte et la retira aussi vite quand un arc électrique se forma entre la poignée et sa paume.

\- Regina ! Sors de là ! gronda-t-elle

La brune sortit de la boutique les bras chargés d'ingrédients et de parchemins.

\- En route pour mon caveau, Miss Swan, et ne traînez pas. J'ai hâte que cette hystérie collective se finisse !

Emma plissa les yeux.

\- Attends un instant... Où est la dague ?

\- Dans mon sac, shérif. J'ai besoin d'une lame pour couper les herbes, répondit laconiquement la reine.

\- T'es vraiment pas possible, grommela la blonde en la suivant.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

\- Admettons que ce soit une bonne chose que Rumple n'est plus sa dague. Peut-être que tu devrais me la confier ?

Regina la dévisagea un instant, interloquée, avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Les Charmants font assez de dégâts dans ma vie sans leur donner des instruments magiques puissants et dévastateurs.

Emma grimaça. La brune n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais de là à lui laisser le dit pouvoir entre les mains, il y avait une marge.

\- Comme vous savez que j'ai raison, le débat est clos, ma chère. Et si ça ne vous fait rien, il y a plus urgent à faire, conclut-elle en montrant au loin le mouvement de foule qui continuait à se diriger vers sa demeure. On peut y aller avant que cela ne tourne vraiment au drame ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'écouteras sur le chemin ? demanda Emma en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Si ce que vous avez à dire me plait...

\- Déjà, que comptes-tu faire de cette dague ?

\- La mettre en sécurité et m'en servir à petite dose... J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir le Ténébreux qui tond mon jardin, qui repeint ma barrière... ce genre de menus travaux.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- Et si vous êtes aimable avec moi, peut-être que je lui demanderai de laver votre voiture, ajouta la brune avec un sourire sadique.

\- Ca serait super ! Mais ne changez pas de sujet. Regina, Henry ne voudrait pas que vous gardiez cette dague.

\- Non, je ne la lui rendrai pas, et je ne vous la donnerai pas.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas la garder non plus.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Ouvrez donc le caveau au lieu d'ergoter, j'ai les mains pleines.

Emma lui tint la porte et s'engouffra à sa suite dans les escaliers.

\- Et si je vous promets de ne plus ruiner votre vie et de tout faire pour l'améliorer, vous me confierez la dague ?

\- Non. Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les écoutent.

La shérif soupira et détailla la femme devant elle. Encore une fois. Comme tant de fois. Regina ne lui prêtait aucune attention, absorbée par la mise en place d'un mini atelier d'apprenti sorcier. Les gestes étaient précis, le regard concentré et une certaine passion se dégageait de la brune tandis qu'elle commençait à mélanger des ingrédients.

\- Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? s'enquit Emma en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains dans les poches, son regard s'attardant sur le postérieur de la reine.

\- Suffisamment longtemps pour que vous ayez le temps de mémoriser mes mensurations.

Emma piqua un fard.

\- Je... heu... c'est que... C'est de ta faute !

Regina ajouta une pincée de poudre à la potion, donna deux coups de louche, baissa le feu et se retourna enfin vers la blonde.

\- Ma faute ? De quelle faute parle-t-on, au juste ? s'enquit-elle en remontant les manches de sa veste de tailleur sur ses avant-bras.

Emma se planta devant la brune, suffisamment près pour que la reine sente le souffle chaud de la Sauveuse sur son visage.

\- On n'a pas idée d'être ...ce que vous êtes !

\- Et que suis-je ? Une garce ? Je crois que c'est le qualificatif que vous m'avez attribué tout à l'heure. Charmant...

Emma la dévisageait, subjuguée par son envie de prendre possession de ses lèvres qui pourtant étaient toujours sarcastiques à son endroit.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout rendre compliqué ? demanda-t-elle doucement, les yeux rivés sur l'apostrophe qui marquait la lèvre de la brune.

\- Dès que le bonheur est à portée de mes mains, on me le retire. Aussi, Miss Swan, bien que vos avances soient tentantes, je me dois de les repousser. Afin d'éviter une souffrance future inutile, vous comprendrez.

\- On pourrait tenter, voir où ça nous mène.

\- Non merci, Emma. J'ai eu mon compte de drame. Et Henry le vivrait probablement mal.

\- Y'a autre chose. Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir ramené la femme de Robin... Mais ce n'est pas un drame, c'est juste le signe que Robin n'est pas ton véritable amour.

La reine fusilla Emma du regard.

\- Je vous conseille de changer de sujet, Miss Swan.

\- Attends... S'il était ce que tu sembles croire, rien ne l'arrêterait. Parce que rien ne m'arrête. Mais il préfère une autre à toi.

\- Parce qu'il a conscience de ses obligations !

\- Mon cul oui !

\- Langage !

\- Merde Regina, ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Très bien, c'est mon problème d'avoir le coeur brisé. Mais au moins, avoue-toi que cette espèce de ... truc sans colonne n'est pas pour toi.

\- Je ne ...

\- C'est bon, la coupa Emma qui recula. Pense ce que tu veux. Mais ne cherche pas d'excuse en invoquant Henry. Et ton truc commence à fumer, conclut-elle en pointant du menton le chaudron derrière la maire.

La brune se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu et remua énergiquement sa potion. Cependant, elle finit par afficher une moue pincée et évapora le contenu d'un geste de la main.

\- Ratée. Il faut que je retourne à la boutique de Gold, annonça-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Avec tous ces gens qui en veulent à ta vertu dans les rues de la ville, ce ne serait pas prudent, fit remarquer Emma.

La porte du caveau se mit à trembler, comme si elle recevait des coups de béliers.

\- Mes poursuivants m'ont retrouvée... souffla la reine.

\- Il faut dire que ton parfum irrésistible est facilement traçable, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Regina ! Si tu ne veux pas de moi, personne ne t'aura ! hurla la voix de Granny.

Le bruit d'un carreau qui se flanque dans une porte résonna et la brune se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- J'ai toujours su qu'une foule hystérique viendrait me tuer, mais je ne pensais pas mourir pour cause de chagrin d'amour.

La lame de l'épée de James Charmant commençait à entailler le bois et les flèches de l'arc de Blanche Neige rejoignaient les tirs d'arbalète de la patronne du dinner de la ville. Les vibrations de la magie de Gold se mêlèrent au désordre ambiant et Regina prit la main d'Emma pour l'emmener dans son appartement de secours. Elle sécurisa la porte d'un sort avant de se retourner vers la shérif.

\- Il y a une issue dans la salle de bain, murmura l'ancienne maire. Je vais les contenir, ça devrait vous laisser le temps de filer.

\- Regina, c'est après toi qu'ils en ont. Et c'est toi qui peux faire le filtre. File comme tu dis, lui sourit la blonde.

\- Mais...

\- C'est qui le héros ici, grommela faussement la shérif avant d'approcher sa main de la joue de la reine, dégageant une mèche derrière son oreille. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu me laisseras pas tomber.

\- Ils vont vous massacrer en pensant que vous avez eu ce qu'ils voulaient pour eux-mêmes. Gold ne va faire qu'une bouchée de vous.

\- J'adore l'idée qu'ils soient tous jaloux, rit Emma. Et Gold peut se rhabil... Gold ! Bien sûr ! lâcha Emma en se frappant le front, on est bête!

\- Parlez pour vous Miss Swan ! s'offusqua la maire.

\- Mais non ! Mais oui ! Mais tu m'embrouilles ! râla Emma avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina fut incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire.

\- Au moins tu te tais. Gold, tu as sa dague, commande-lui de tenir tout le monde à distance ! ... Et lui avec ...

\- Avez-vous senti ? Quand... quand vous m'avez embrassée ? balbutia la reine, les doigts sur ses lèvres

\- Le petit frisson de plaisir ? Oui, bien sûr, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Le temps presse. Partez.

\- Non, le soupçon de magie, rétorqua la brune. Ce serait fou mais peut-être que...

Elle secoua la tête et souffla.

\- Non, c'est impossible, grogna-t-elle.

\- La porte est en train de céder, Regina... Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? ajouta-t-elle en constatant que la brune fronçait toujours les sourcils sans bouger d'un pouce.

\- Un vrai baiser d'amour peut rompre tous les sortilèges... répondit la reine dans un murmure alors que les coups redoublaient sur le panneau de bois.

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de froncer les sourcils, se désintéressant du fracas des assaillants.

\- C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure mais tu m'as trouvé ridicule.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise du sort ! s'emporta soudainement la reine. Je refuse de le croire !

La porte trembla violemment dans ses gonds, mais tint bon. Le regard de la shérif alla rapidement de la reine à la porte. D'ici quelques secondes, une horde de fous furieux allait pénétrer dans la pièce.

Regina serra les dents en faisant apparaitre une boule d'énergie dans sa main.

\- Si ça doit être la fin, que ce soit grandiose, siffla-t-elle.

Emma s'avança, ancrant ses yeux dans le regard pourpre de magie de la reine. Elle tendit les mains et les approcha doucement de celles de la brune, éteignant doucement le pouvoir dans ses paumes, jusqu'à joindre leurs doigts.

\- Nous pouvons tenter de mettre fin à cette histoire sans bain de sang, murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus, rapprochant leur corps à se toucher.

Les yeux de l'ancienne maire reprirent leur teinte habituelle. La shérif décela dans les prunelles sombres une lueur étrange, trahissant une profonde inquiétude.

\- Qu'espérez-vous faire, Emma ? demanda la reine.

La shérif se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans quitter le regard troublé.

\- Rien qui pourrait te blesser... rien que tu ne sois prête à faire.

Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur les lèvres de la reine, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait alors se maitriser.

\- Tu le sais bien. N'en as-tu pas envie ?

\- Et bien je... commença Regina avant d'être interrompue par l'expulsion de la porte.

Blanche Neige et James Charmant pénétrèrent dans la pièce, armés jusqu'aux dents. La reine ne prit pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre et captura les lèvres de la shérif dans un baiser à couper le souffle.

Emma ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le tourbillon de plaisir et de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Elle ramena ses mains dans le dos de la reine jusqu'à ses reins et la plaqua contre elle, se laissant posséder par la fièvre du baiser.

Une onde magique balaya la pièce avant que des murmures étouffés et des paroles indignés retentissent dans la pièce. Puis un cri effrayant, angoissé, strident, résonna contre les murs.

\- Emma ! C'est Regina que tu embrasses ! hurla Blanche Neige, la main sur le coeur, au bord de l'évanouissement.

La reine agita mollement la main sans interrompre le baiser et un nuage pourpre fit disparaître les intrus. Gold, ayant échappé au sort de son ancienne élève, afficha une mine dégoûtée et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible des deux femmes.

Emma continuait à apprécier l'instant, vivant une espèce de rêve. Mais la reine continuait ses initiatives et elle sentit une caresse sur ses lèvres qui lui demandait le passage. Cette fois, c'est une onde de chaleur qui circula dans les veine de la Sauveuse, naissant dans son bas-ventre, déclenchant d'innombrables frissons le long de son dos.

La reine les entraina vers son lit et les deux tombèrent sur le matelas. Emma accorda à la brune une once de pouvoir en la laissant prendre le dessus dans leur étreinte. Si cela rassurait sa majesté, elle était prête à lui laisser l'avantage. Pour l'instant.

Le téléphone de Regina sonna alors que cette dernière s'installait à cheval sur les genoux de la shérif. En découvrant que c'était Henry qui appelait, elle décrocha immédiatement.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ? demanda la brune en serrant sa chemise ouverte contre elle.

\- Et bien... euh... j'allais dans ta chambre pour trouver des piles pour ma calculatrice et j'ai trouvé Ruby nue dans ton lit. Et euh... elle veut te parler.

Regina s'étouffa.

\- Elle était quoi ? Et tu l'as vue ?

\- Non ! s'exclama le gamin. J'ai vu ses vêtements par terre mais elle est sous les draps. Je te la passe, à plus tard !

La brune entendit que son fils lançait le combiné depuis le couloir vers la louve.

\- Miss Lucas... feula la reine.

\- Majesté, hoqueta Ruby. Je ne sais pas comment... ce qui s'est passé... j'y suis pour rien mais ...

\- Que faites-vous encore chez moi ? Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous rhabiller et quitter ma demeure sous peine que je vous arrache le coeur !

\- Et bien, je me disais, vu que j'y suis, autant que vous m'y rejoignez... proposa la serveuse.

La shérif attrapa le cellulaire de la maire.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu de que tu viens de lui dire ? dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

\- Emma ! fit joyeusement la louve. Tu vas bien?

\- Dégage ou je t'étripe.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais intéressée. Tu peux te joindre à nous ! Après tout, plus on est de fous...

Emma coupa la communication en grognant avant de rejoindre les lèvres de la brune toujours installée à califourchon sur elle.

\- Miss Swan, on ne peut pas laisser Miss Lucas nue et alanguie sous le même toit qu'Henry.

\- C'est un grand garçon, il ne retournera pas dans votre chambre, répondit la blonde en glissant ses mains sous les pans de la chemise ouverte, caressant les flancs délicats avant d'entamer une montée vers la dentelle qui faisait encore barrière à ses premiers assauts.

\- C'est votre conception du rôle parental ? demanda sèchement la reine qui n'était plus d'humeur badine.

Emma gémit dans une grimace pathétique.

\- Tu as raison, s'obligea-t-elle a dire, retirant ses mains de la chaleur accueillante de la brune. Mais elle va me le payer.

Elle déposa tout de même un baiser entre les deux seins devant elle, avant de ramener les pans de chemisier par dessus.

\- A deux pas du paradis, soupira- t-elle en le reboutonnant.

\- Et quand vos parents mettront la main sur nous, nous serons en enfer... marmonna Regina en reboutonnant le vêtement.

Emma eut un sourire sadique digne de la méchante reine et qui surprit cette dernière.

\- Vu les cris de Marie Margaret quand le sort s'est rompu, je sais comment la tenir loin de nous.

Regina passa son index le long de l'ovale du visage de la shérif.

\- Il faudra vous exercer, ma chère... susurra-t-elle. Mais il nous faut aller, Henry n'a que trop attendu.

Emma fronça les sourcils mais déjà Regina lui tournait le dos et quittait la crypte.

\- M'exercer ? murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre plus fort en courant derrière elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'embrasse pas à ton goût ? Tétais pourtant pas la dernière à en redemander !

La brune afficha un sourire amusé et agita mollement la main, les faisant disparaître dans un nuage de magie pourpre.

\- Je pensais qu'un peu d'entraînement avec moi vous satisferait, mais je me suis visiblement trompée.

* * *

La dispute commença dans l'entrée, se poursuivit dans le salon pour atteindre son point d'orgue dans la cuisine. Emma mangeait une gaufre en assistant, impuissante, aux échanges houleux entre ses parents et la reine. Ce qui avait commencé sur "Tu as corrompu notre fille !" avait rapidement dévié sur "Tu ruines notre famille" et son pendant "Tu as détruit mon bonheur à chaque fois qu'il se présentait". Blanche Neige était à présent armée d'un couteau et Regina menaçait de mettre la tête de son ex-belle-fille dans le gaufrier.

\- Bien ! finit par intervenir Emma en se levant, obtenant le silence.

Elle prit le temps de s'essuyer la bouche avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Regina qui fulminait.

\- Merci, c'était vraiment très bon, lui sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers ses parents à nouveau à deux doigts d'exploser. David, Marie-Margaret, vous m'avez donné votre avis, et vu la virulence avec laquelle vous l'avez fait, j'ai vraiment entendu le message. Maintenant, en adulte que je suis, je vais prendre mes propres décisions, conclut-elle avec un sourire. Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Raccompagne-les loin, grommela Regina en arrachant des mains de David une gaufre encore tiède. Je dois aider Henry à finir ses exercices de mathématiques. Mais tu pourras revenir pour le dîner... et la nuit.

\- Emma tu ne peux pas... commença Blanche-Neige, immédiatement interrompue par le doigt levé de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? la tança-t-elle avant de retourner auprès de Regina.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement, caressant sa joie de son pouce.

\- A toute à l'heure, chérie. Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, ça doit être encore la pagaille, mais promis, demain je serai là tôt, lui sourit-elle encore.

\- Miss Swan, gronda la reine, les ... petits noms restent privés je vous prie.

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil coquin puis se retourna vers ses parents, blêmes de colère, et leur sourit à leur tour.

\- Allez les beaux-parents, faut quitter maintenant, dit-elle en les prenant par les épaules.

Elle les poussa jusque dehors avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Est-ce que je remercie Gold pour sa gaffe ? demanda-t-elle à la maire, mutine.

\- Oui, tu peux. Et tu lui diras que je lui rendrai sa dague demain soir, dès qu'il aura repeint ma clôture, tondu mon jardin, lavé ma voiture...

Emma éclata d'un rire clair, avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

\- File maintenant. Et si tu ne rentres pas trop tard, tu auras le droit à des lasagnes.

La shérif sortit rapidement de la maison et Regina la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, cette journée, qui avait commencé de manière catastrophique, s'était révélée plus que satisfaisante.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?

Bisous et à jeudi,

Link9 et Sygui


End file.
